And I Will Hold You Tightly
by NotYourTypicalEmily
Summary: A little series I'll be starting involving some sorts of Hetalia families and couples based off comfort as a theme. Will include a variety of pairings and ideas !
1. Chapter 1

And I Will Hold You Tightly

Prussia was not one to be sentimental. He had never acted on emotion, some even questioned if he possessed a shred of compassion. He was conceited and obsessed with war; only a few people got a glance of his gentle side and those who had never mentioned it, as if the act of kindness never happened at all. He liked it that way, he worked hard on his image since he was now one of the largest powers in Europe, due to his outlandish appearance and mannerisms he knew he had to work twice as hard to maintain the authority he now possessed. Which was why when a terrified young boy padded over to him in the middle of the night he was a little more than a bit apprehensive to let him into his bed alongside himself. He had been aware of the boy's presence for a little longer than ten minutes now; the boy had paced uncertainly outside his door, occasionally stopping to sigh and hover or to make his way back to his room until at long last he let himself in.

He padded cautiously over to the supposedly sleeping older nation and stood silently for a while, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, Prussia smirked before turning around to face him. The child's face was drawn with shock, in the dim light of the moon outside his window, Prussia was able to make out the child's eyes widening and his mouth gaping open as a fish's does when it's cast ashore on dry land. He refrained from laughing though and instead took on a soft tone that in all honesty did not suit him,

"Is something bothering you?"

The smaller nation shook it's head before pausing and nodding, Prussia was aware of a small noise emanating from the younger's throat, like a pathetic gulp as if he was choking back childish sobs. The albino sighed and reached for his matches before clumsily lighting his bedside lamp, burning his finger slightly in the process. In the light he could see that the boy's usual milky complexion had turned sickly with a grey tinge and beads of sweat fall on his brow, His chest tightened as if paternal instinct had suddenly grabbed him by the throat and made him think of the decision and the commitment he had taken on by taking the boy in as his own, he gently patted his bed and with little hesitation the obviously shaken nation clambered up onto it and thrust himself into Prussia's arms. It was only then did Prussia let his guard down, he smiled gently and ran a hand through the younger's hair as the boy sobbed into his chest and clutched desperately at his nightshirt.

"People keep dying," the boy whimpered, "And I can't do anything about it… I try but I can't and this girl keeps screaming at me to help them but I can't and then a man with a big coat comes over and he… he…"

"What does he do?"

"I don't know. I wake up." Prussia sighed before looking over the child's shoulder, seemingly at nothing in particular. He had thought he was prepared to lie to the younger nation, to cast away the past life of the boy amnesia had claimed and start anew with a secret hope that this life would hold more for the boy instead of simply war and bloodshed. Now the boy cried about his past that he couldn't remember, haunted by gruesome and graphic memories that were out of his reach and Prussia could do nothing but lie. He had to pretend that it was okay, that it was just a nightmare that the boy would surely get over soon enough and it was a lot harder than he expected. The boy trusted him entirely, he was inferior and vulnerable in Prussia's grasp and the elder was expected to lie to him. Prussia swallowed any remorse he felt for the lies he had to tell and pursued his façade,

"Ludwig, they're just dreams. I promise it won't happen in real life as long as I'm here to look after you, okay?" The boy looked up, blinking up at him with wet, matted lashes that framed blue eyes that radiated purity and innocence. Prussia felt that his own scarlet ones were too tainted to peek at the boy's trusting gaze but found himself unable to look away, he smiled fondly at his inferior and rubbed at his back in an effort to be comforting.

"You promise, bruder?" He was cornered now, he could either retreat and admit everything, tell the boy the truth and reveal all or he could go along with the promise and keep the boy somewhat secure in exchange for his lies. He smiled and brushed the boys tears gently with the back of his hand, those blue eyes waited patiently, his gaze was almost expectant as if his trust leaked through and he willed the other silently to console any uncertain or depressing thoughts that were circling his innocent internal monologue.

"I promise," he said before falling back and chuckling, bringing the other down with him so that they were both led on his bed, Ludwig whimpered and looked around worriedly as if he was unsure if he had done something wrong or not, "And you know what kind of promise it is if you get from Prussia?" The blue eyes blinked up at the smirking face that peered at him,

"What kind, bruder, what kind?" he whispered, eagerly imploring the elder as he lay atop of him, he bit his lip self-consciously and glanced at the open door, knowing that it was not proper for two young males to be caught in such a position, brothers or not.

"An awesome promise," he chuckled before turning so that the younger was pressed up against the mattress and got to his feet, shutting the door and blowing out the candle in his lamp.

"Bruder?" The younger inquired. Prussia grinned and sidled into the bed, pulling the sheets over both of them and wrapping his arms around Ludwig who stiffened and froze at his touch.

"In case any of those unawesome dreams come back, you can sleep in here tonight, just this once. I'll look after you while you sleep, okay?"

.|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||.

"West, quit hovering, it's annoying. Just come in already."

The door opened slightly to reveal the broad-shouldered male standing bashfully outside, his expression reproachful and his stance defensive. His eyebrows were knitted together and his jaw was locked, he would have looked almost harsh if it wasn't for the tears at the corners of his eyes, he glared at the albino whom had been listening to him pace, pause and ponder for just over ten minutes. Prussia smirked slightly before patting a space by his bed, the taller more powerful looking male hesitate for a moment before stepping into the room with seemingly hidden determination as he snapped the door shut and strode over to the bed before almost robotically sitting aside Prussia whom was still smiling stupidly.

"The dream?" Germany gave a stiff nod and Prussia sighed before making a show of rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around his younger brother's waist and gently pulling him down beside him so that both of their head's hit the pillow and Germany was forced to look at his elder brother in the eye as they lay beside each other.

"Then your awesome big brother will watch over you and make sure they don't come back tonight. Just this once."

"You always say that but it's never 'just the once'," replied the younger gruffly, his blue eyes closing as he molded into the sheets and his brother's hold.

"Call it awesome creative license, now shut the hell up and go to sleep before I kick your ass, West."

A chuckle escaped the younger and in a matter of a few minutes he was soon breathing heavily and was very much asleep on his brother's chest.

**((A/N: I've always loved the family-ish relationships in Hetalia so this might turn into a little series of different little family sketches like this one, I got this idea quite briefly and loads more like it popped up in my head whilst I wrote it so there might be more including different characters and situations. I hoped you enjoyed this one though~))**


	2. Chapter 2

And I Will Hold You Tightly

Her trunk was packed. She was all set to go and knew that ideally she should be gone before he came home so that they could both adjust to the feeling of not being by each other's side all the time. However, something kept her there, hovering in the room they had shared and breathing her surroundings for the last time. Her eyes scanned the room lazily as if searching for something before falling down again on her ready trunk, she heaved a sigh and picked it up before making her way for the door. Hungary sniggered to herself, when it was first proclaimed that she were to be married she had refused bitterly and expressed her distaste of the Austrian nation profusely, it was only until their bosses intervened entirely and forced the two to merge did she go along with it.

The first few weeks of their marriage was far from easy, she refused to see him and locked herself in her room, pitifully remembering her days running free and fighting better than half of the men she knew. Her husband made no attempt to move her but instead respectfully stayed away from her until it was night, even then he simply collected his pyjamas, bowed his head and left the room, murmuring that he would sleep on the couch until she said otherwise.

It was only until she heard him play did she leave her room. She had been told, of course, that he was brilliant musician, a virtuoso in every instrument he played and she had heard him play different instruments from time to time and had almost started to become fond of his violin playing. However, this was the first time she had heard him play so beautifully, she had attempted to ignore it at first and continue to brood but eventually she couldn't help herself and got on her feet before making her way to the door and pressing her ear up against it in an attempt to hear it clearer. She irritably huffed before opening the door harshly, workers around the house all stopped and stared in awe as her face appeared.

Hungary paused and listened, her brow puckered slightly and she started to walk down the corridor. It was only when men gasped and turned in an attempt to be respectful did she remember she was only wearing her nightdress but that didn't stop her. She needed to be closer to the sound, to witness it firsthand for herself. She followed the noise until it lead her to him. He was sat perfectly poised over the piano, his eyes were closed shut in concentration and his chest heaved with every bar he played. Honestly, he looked beautiful. No longer was he the stoic and unfeeling boy she met each night when he fumbled around to find his nightclothes, he was suddenly a passionate whirl of unexplained notions hidden behind a callous government and an even more calculating brain. His fingers stopped dead as he played the last, unfalteringly perfect, note.

She couldn't help but cough, suddenly urgently needing attention from her new husband. He jumped and turned around, at first his expression was angry and his mouth open and ready to yell at his intruder but he stopped dead when he saw the woman stood in the doorway. Instead his expression changed from frustrated to confused and he let his eyes framed behind those irritatingly distracting glasses rest on her for a moment.

"Were you eavesdropping?" he mumbled, uncertain of what to say. Hungary didn't let her gaze waver, she stared him out with her childlike green eyes before nodding decisively.

"Yes." He raised a brow and struggled to hold a bemused chuckle back before it escaped his lips and he angered his wife, this was the first time she had willingly seen him since their marriage and he wasn't about to make her change her mind and dart back into their room. Plus, the couch was only so comfortable for a while, he really wanted to be back in his bed. She looked at the floor and walked in hesitantly with her hands clapped behind her back, he smiled gently at her as she made her way reluctantly to his side, her head still bowed like a shy child. She let her fingers hover over the keys, not quite touching them but close enough to almost feel their coolness against her fingertips.

"May I?" she said, her voice ringing out with a confident clarity. He nodded slowly, Austria never let anyone touch his piano and admittedly it was a struggle to watch as she pressed her fingers down although not hard enough to make the keys sink and produce a note, she simply ran her digits on the smooth surface of them and smiled gently.

He stood slowly and hovered over her, Hungary's nose twitched at his scent all of a sudden becoming close, he had an aristocratic aroma that wasn't sweet enough to belong to a blithering girly fool or husky enough to belong to a brute of a man. His body arched around hers so that he didn't press up against her petite frame but his hand went over one of hers, slowly and unsurely.

"Try pressing _down_ on them," he murmured, pressing the correct fingers to strike a chord. Her eyes widened and she turned around sharply so that they were now almost touching noses. He kept his face composed but a blush crept onto his cheeks, she blinked rapidly up at him before ducking her head and pushing past. Cursing quietly, Austria turned on his heel and called after her before she left the room,

"Miss Hungary… I'm very sorry," she paused before chuckling and turning around to face him again. She nodded, with a small smile on her lips.

"Rodreich, how about you sleep in your bed tonight?" he paused, his eyes scanned her face for any signs of sarcasm and when they found none he nodded with a gracious smile. She turned back around before whispering, "Please call me Elizaveta from now on."

It had been a sweet gesture but now it seemed so long ago. Her eyes were heavy with unshed tears and her chest heaved as she turned to flee the house before she was caught up in her emotions and bombarded with the want to stay. This was her home now, she had raised Italy here, she had worked as his maid, been his wife, most of her life was spent in this house and she didn't want to leave even if it meant she could run and act like a scruffy boy like she had desired to all those years ago.

"Goodbye bed, goodbye room, goodbye house," she murmured smiling half-heartedly as she started to walk away. Her heart felt heavy in her chest but endured the sensation with her head held high, too proud to show emotion even on her own. She went to grab the door but found the handle was pulled out of her reach and the door snapped open, revealing an equally obviously stressed Austria. She blinked up at him before giggling,

"Were you eavesdropping?" she whispered, her eyes falling on the floor. He nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Yes," he said, his voice laced with more authority and confidence than she had ever heard. She grinned as their first proper meeting as man and wife played over in her head again, he took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and stroked her cheek.

"May I?" he muttered. That was it. She abandoned all pride or limits and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling their bodies closer in an embrace, she heard his breath hitch but still buried her head into the crook of his neck and proceeded to cry like the stupid, insignificant woman she was expected to be. He stroked her hair in what he hoped to be a soothing fashion before pulling back so that he could see her face.

Hungary was not traditionally beautiful, her attractiveness was not as predictable as the adorable Liechtenstein, the elegant Taiwan or the er… robust Ukraine. She was interesting to look at, her smile was crooked, light freckles dusted her cheeks, her nose stopped short and was almost quite stubby and her eyes were gentle but possessed a curiosity that belonged to a child. Perhaps that's why he loved looking at her, because one had to truly look to see the youthful beauty she undeniably had, he brought his hands up to stroke away her tears, not liking the way they made streaks down her complexion and leaned in to kiss those gentle lips. She shook her head and pressed her hand against his chest, stopping him in his tracks before taking off his glasses and smiling up into his eyes.

She loved his eyes and got annoyed that they were always covered by glass, they bent down at the corners in a way that seemed regal and were almost overpowered by thick and long lashes. Hungary then smiled and pressed her lips to his. It was just a chaste, sweet kiss, one that was more accustomed to be shared between children. Austria smiled and bent his head so that it rested on her shoulder before breathing in her scent.

"I'm going to miss you," he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

And I Will Hold You Tightly

_"My Japan is so strong," the voice cooed with paternal adoration, "My little brother Japan never cries when I have to bandage him all up, not like his brother Korea, hush now, you can go to sleep after this."_

Yao had simply been trying to get some sleep when a rap on his door stirred him from his dosing, he sluggishly pulled himself from the warm cavern that was his bed and walked to the door slowly, pulling a dressing gown over his almost bare torso as he did so. He grumpily turned on a light in his passageway before opening the door, a scowl that wouldn't budge prominent on his tired face. Kiku stood there motionlessly, the Chinese man took a while to simply look at him, every time he saw the younger nation he found it remarkable how much he seemed to grow, however, now Kiku looked small and exhausted. His dark eyes were dead and dull, his complexion pasty and his lips seemed to be permanently pressed together in a tight line that was repressing his thoughts, he still bowed his head respectfully though and even attempted to smile but it was all wasted, he just looked…_tired._

_"_Japan?" Yao's brow puckered, "What are you doing here? It's not proper to come knocking so late at night you know, I was just about to go to sleep."

Japan almost flinched under the elder's stare, it was hard not to since that last time they saw each other they didn't exactly part on good terms. Also, being chastised on poor manners took him back to the days when he was a child and was uncomfortable to say the least, he thought the days where China would continue to try and mould him into a 'proper' nation were long gone. He bowed again however,

"My apologies, I just need to talk to you and didn't think it could really wait until morning, I can head back if it's more convenient."

"No, no don't be silly," Yao stepped aside, opening the door a fraction further before putting on a sigh to mask his genuine delight that was itching to show on his face, "I suppose you'd better come in, it's cold out."

The younger Asian nation took a few hesitant steps inside, he couldn't help his eyes wandering, the place hadn't changed much since he lived there with China when he was much younger, oriental paintings and delicate ornaments littered the area and left little space for walking around. He took his shoes off, already knowing that Yao would request him to before entering the living room, and placed them neatly beside the elder's own sandals. The two made their way into the living room, the air was thick with tension and a certain awkwardness that they both tried to pointedly ignore. China ducked out of the room and went to boil a pot of water for tea, perhaps hoping to distract himself from the younger nation inside his living room. Without thinking about it, he shrugged off his dressing gown as the room had suddenly gotten warmer, as if the uneasy atmosphere clogged up the air and made it uncomfortable. His face fell slightly as he walked back in, two small cups perched in each hand, he handed it over to Japan who obviously took it graciously although the gesture was very much sloppily done and informal.

"Why are you here?" China finally said with a retired sigh, "The war's over, there's not much else you can do to me that will really matter. Strictly speaking, you shouldn't even be here Japan."

The younger's eyes seemed occupied, he seemed oblivious to China's words and was for some reason looking straight through him. Yao was just about to interject, to yell at him for his poor manners when Japan finally said,

"China… May I see your back?" Yao blinked confusedly as a blush crept along his cheeks, decorating his porcelain cheeks with a delicate pink.

"Want to admire your work do you?" China retorted acidly, his face was a picture of both anger and sadness with just a tiny trace of embarrassment, the younger placed the teacup he had placed gently between his palms on the table beside him before leaning forward slightly to look China straight in the eyes. Yao bit his tongue behind clenched teeth and he struggled to do anything but glare, it was so out of character for Kiku to be blatant almost ignorant, especially to China, the man he had tried hard to impress for the majority of his upbringing. He shook his head so that his hair also danced, brushing his cheeks slightly as he did so, his hands went out almost unwillingly but hovered just away from the elder's form.

"May I see your back?" he repeated, the elder glared before reluctantly turning, a scowl stubbornly littering his face. An ugly scar was easily seen through the flimsy material of his night vest and stared at Japan as viciously as his caretaker had just been. His fingers went out to stroke the material covering the mark causing his caretaker to take in a sharp breath,

"May I?" there was a reluctant nod and Japan quickly pulled the vest over the elder's head so that the scar stood out with nothing to distract from it, it stood there almost proudly and glared up at him, reminding him that he was the cause of it. Kiku went to touch it but paused,

"May…"

"Stop asking that. Go ahead."

His fingers went out and lightly traced the line, making Yao flinch underneath the coldness of the younger's touch and the softness of his skin. Kiku closed his eyes, hoping that when they opened the ugly mark would miraculously have disappeared but to no avail as when they creaked open the scar was still stubbornly there, taunting him. He let out a sigh and leant his forehead on the other's strong back, making the elder jump slightly.

"This…" he started, his words were composed and calm but it was obvious he was trembling, "This is why I came. I'm sorry, China, although I don't expect you to accept my apology I'm glad that you heard it and I hope you know that I really mean it, I apologise profusely."

Yao stiffened slightly, his eyes pricked with unwanted and silly tears that he quickly tried to blink back, he turned so that he faced the younger. He smiled gently and cupped the younger's face,

"My Japan is so strong," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "My little brother Japan never cries even though he trembles so and leans against me like a child, not like his brother China, his brother China cries like a girl."

He let out a shaky laugh before running his hands through the soft cropped black strands of hair that framed Kiku's face, the Japanese man's stoic expression softened slightly as the elder fell and buried his head in the crook of his shoulder. He felt delicate hands, worn out from years of hard work, clutch at his shirt and nails dig into his skin unintentionally. Enormous sobs echoed throughout the lonely house that had once been full to the brink of all of China's younger siblings running around and creating havoc for their caretaker, it shouldn't be like that, Japan knew the man felt isolated and unwanted now and that his part in world war two didn't help at all. He respectively sat there motionlessly and let the older cry it all out and suddenly all of China's defenses, all of his bitterness, everything he prided himself on was shed and he was simply Yao, broken and scarred, all because of Kiku.

"This doesn't change anything," he called out, clutching onto the younger, "I can't forgive you for…for making it like this, I can't forgive Japan for leaving China."

The room was suddenly silent, Japan paused and looked down at the trembling figure that lay pathetically in his arms.

"B-but I forgive Kiku for hurting me, a-and I'm sorry that I, Yao, was so hard on you when you were growing up, on all of you. I-it's all my fault."

"No," the younger murmured stubbornly, "We're just puppets, you should know this by now, you've been here for four thousand years."


End file.
